RIP Danny Tanner
by AnInfamousNightmare
Summary: There was no denying it. It had happened. He was gone. A short one shot on the loss of Danny Tanner.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, ect.**

**A/N: The song is to Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me". It just popped into my head so go easy on me.

* * *

**They were all seated in the living room. The whole Tanner family. Expect for one person. One person they loved so very much. The one person whole held this family together like glue. Who kept them in order, and who was always there for anyone who needed him. But he was no longer there. No longer with them at this moment. And the only way they would be able to see him was if they were to go to the hospital and look at him lying on his death bed. That was going to be the hardest thing they would ever have to go through since Pam.

Danny Tanner, who would never hurt a fly. A well-known, all around nice, average guy is now inches away from dead in the hospital. A scared and heart-broken 13 year old Michelle stood cowering against the wall near the kitchen door. Her eyes were wide with fear as she heard the tone of her Uncle Jesse's voice. She knew something was wrong. As much as she didn't want to admit it...she knew.

_**There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance. **_

The phone sounded it's annoying ring 3 times and Michelle, not even bothering to pick it up, was watching TV and covered her ears. She let out a sigh and finally answered.

"Hello?"

It was the hospital.

"Hello. We have a patient here by the name of Danny Tanner. Are you his daughter?" A nurse asked. Michelle couldn't speak, none the less move. Whatever she has felt before, no kind of pain would ever add up to what she was feeling now. She kept the phone hooked to her ear while she heard the nurse on the other end keep asking if she was still there. In her mind, she was some where else. In a field of memories. And that is where she would like to stay. A part of her felt like she was making a big deal about this whole situation. But the other had a bad feeling. A terribly, bad feeling.

"Hey, shorty. Who's on the phone?" Jesse asked.

"Th--the hospital." She answered, handing Jesse the phone with a shakey hand. Michelle slowly backed away and stood up against the wall.

_**What would you think of me now,  
so lucky,  
so strong,  
so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.**_

Michelle hung on her Uncle's every word and she heard the fear in his voice. When Jesse hung up he went over to Michelle.

"Michelle?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and getting down to eye level. "Michelle? Will you go tell everone to come down here?"

"W--why? What happened?"

"I think the whole family should be down here to hear this."

"Tell me what happened!"

All she wanted was for someone to come right out and say it. That another life that she had clung to was now gone. Jesse tired so hard to fight back his tears and be strong for his neice. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything was okay, but he knew that would be a lie.

"Michelle...your dad was in an accident."

_**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in. **_

"W--what kind of ac--accident?"

"He...the doctors are saying that he...he might not make it." Jesse was crying now. Michelle took a step back in disbelieve. She couldn't breath. It hurt to much.

"What's going on? I heard screaming?" Stephanie said. "Uncle Jesse? Whats wrong?"

"Stephanie...I need you to being everyone down here. It's about your dad."

The whole family was now down in the living room, crying after hearing the words that came out of Jesse's mouth. It was so unreal. He was just with them, laughing and talking and enjoying the time he had to spend with his family. He went off to the store...that was it. Just a small trip jsut to pick a few things up. But that small trip ended up to be a long night. He didnt come back. The car was totaled...he was ruined. The family was ruined.

"I can't believe this is happening." Joey said. But it was happening, there was no avoiding it.

"I--I can't believe he's gone." Stephanie said.

"I know sweetheart." Becky said grabbing her into a hug.

"Why him? First mom...and n--now..dad." DJ said

"Stop it! He isn't gone!" Michelle screamed.

_**So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky,  
so strong,  
so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.**_

"Michelle..." Jesse started.

"NO! Don't talk to me!" She started to run out of the room but he grabed her and she struggled to get away. "Let go of me!"

_**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in. **_

"Stop it! Let go of me! I hate you!" She was still trying to fight him off and she was sobbing now which spread around the whole room. Seeing Michelle in so much pain broke their hearts.

_**And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god couldn't let it live. **_

"Oh my god! It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" She fell to the floor and Jesse held her tightly while she let out all the pain she was holding in.

" I know." He whispered. "I know."

**_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in_**.

The whole family was gathered around each other. He's gone. There was no denying it...and they knew that. But deep down they knew that he would always be with them. They needed each other now more then ever. That is what families are for. And nothing could ever change the family thay have become. Nothing would ever break the strong bond that held them together.

* * *

**Thanks to those who read. Reviews always give me more motivation to make more stories. So please, review!**


End file.
